


healing heart

by acciocappuccino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocappuccino/pseuds/acciocappuccino
Summary: “Urbosa would kill me if she knew I wasn’t looking after you,” he spoke mostly to himself, but the name itself sent her heart to her throat, “I just want you to get better.”





	1. golden morning

Hateno was beautiful in the morning.

When the sun rose over the town’s rolling hills it cast bright light through the small windows of his home. It caught the beads of dew hanging from the flower petals that made his garden, tiny crystals amongst a field of bright colours. The quiet chatter of the townsfolk emerging from their houses, the scent of their morning meals drifted through the valley, the squeal of children and the bounce of a ball against stone- it quelled the Princess’ anxious thoughts as she dug her hands through the earth.

One by one she repotted the cuttings he’d gathered from the furthest reaches of Hyrule, small saplings that he’d kept in his pack throughout his journey. Her dirtied fingers smudged the screen of the Sheikah Slate, marking off each sample before reaching for the next, setting the slate back in the pouch on her hip. She was oft berated for her nails by the townsfolk, where dirt collected beneath them and roughened her palms. But they didn’t know. They didn’t understand what it was like to not touch something for a hundred years.

A soft whistle echoed through the field, matching the soft pads of leather boots on the bridge that separated his home from the town. She needn’t look up to know it was Link- the tune belonged to Hylian’s of old, horse farmers and the like and he’d hummed it under his breath to his horses since even before the Calamity.

As he grew closer the whistling slowed and she could feel him standing behind her, watching as she dropped a swift violent seedling into a small well she’d made in the ground. She covered it roots, sprinkling dirt where it lay and pressed where she’d buried it, murmuring under her breath a small wish to help it grow. He moved to her left, reaching for the watering can she’d knocked planting a patch of amoranth, “I’ll fetch some water for you.”

She murmured a quiet thank you though her wish. He placed his rucksack beside her, tossing open the cover to unveil for any normal Hylian a weeks worth of food. But for Link and his voracious appetite, it was sure to last them mere days. He touched a hand to her back, she felt it pass through her spine, pull her back to the moment. She looked to him and he smiled down at her, reaching out to swipe dirt from her cheek. She did not know this Link. The Link of a hundred years ago was nothing if not a perfect Knight in his deference, weighed down by the impending Calamity and bore it without so much as a word.

“Help yourself. I’ll be back soon.”

She watched as he meandered down the hill towards the lake that sat in the valley at the bottom of his land. Ever since releasing a family of Porgy in his own pond he’d made it well known to not disturb the water. She’d often look out the window to find him sitting pond side, throwing them left over scraps of bread, singing songs of Zora origins. The Link she’d known hadn’t sung so much either. Seldom ever. 

Zelda sat back on her knees and sighed. She stretched her arms above her head, her skin drank the sun. That had been one of the many things she’d forgotten in her solitude- what it felt like to stand in the sun, to feel its warmth.

He’d purchased a bunch of wild berries, knowing they were her favourites. The corner of her lips lifted as she plucked a solitary berry and placed it in her mouth. It burst with sweetness, juice filled her mouth and she gave a quiet hum. She preferred them better dipped in sweet cream, but that was an indulgence of the old Princess. 

Link came back over the hill, hauling the watering can with him. Slowly, though she did not ask him to do so, he walked around her garden bed, watering the sprouts and the seedlings and any place that had freshly turned soil. He began humming the tune from before as Zelda popped another berry, envying the ease he held with every step he took, the easy smile on his face.

It had been months since the Calamity and they’d done naught but relax in Hateno. Sure, they’d taken the odd trip. A horse ride to Kakariko- strictly avoiding the ruins of Blatchery Plain. Sailing the coast to Lurelin Village and up to Akkala where they met with a host of Goron’s and their new Champion, Yunobo. They’d stayed in Zora’s Domain for a few days and Prince Sidon had spent the majority of the time fussing over her, making sure she was well fed and well rested. There was a clear theme in their visits however. Not one person had spoke to her of the country’s future. When she’d asked of the other settlements in Hyrule, Link only replied, “We’ll get to them in time, Princess.”

She was sure he was shielding her from something. Would the citizens of Hyrule not first want to speak to her of policies and taxes rather than if she preferred sweet tea to wine? Would her time out of the Calamity’s grasp not be better spent ruling and rebuilding her once great kingdom?

He’d nigh on allowed her to lift a finger since the castle. Always preparing her dinner, running errands alone. Insisting that she sit, that she relax. Tending to the garden was the only thing he seemed not to insist he’d do for her. In fact he frequently sought new seeds and saplings, soil samples, urged her to try and grow plants from all climates in the mild Necluda weather. 

Link was so at ease, and Zelda was a minefield.

“Can you toss me a voltifruit?” His voice was light as he settled the watering can to the side of the garden, wiping at the sweat that had collected on his brow with his bracer. He caught it with one hand as the other pulled the leather tie that was falling from his hair. With a large bite he held the fruit in his mouth, juice dripping down his chin and quickly tied his hair back once more.

The sun turned his skin golden, his hair the shine of the goddess’ grace.

“Would you like some breakfast?” He asked through a mouth of fruit, squatting down to run his fingers over the only plant that seemed to flourish in his garden. It was the clearest of her memories from the haze of fleeing the ruins of Hyrule Castle. On the back of his horse through the gates of Hateno, arms clutched tight around his waist, hiding under his Hylian hood. Despite the darkness that came with night, a cluster of silent princess had shone brightly and Zelda had been transfixed by their beauty.

“We’ve got fresh bread and eggs, and bacon in the cool box.” His face was bright and cheery, nothing made Link happier than food, “Found some mint tea in our stores yesterday, I can brew you some with honey?”

Why did he do all this for her? Why was he always so nice, so focused on making sure she was content? So intent on always assuring her that everything he had, everything he worked so hard to obtain, was also hers too? Zelda sighed and wiped her dirty hands on her leggings, “That sounds lovely, thank you.”

As he prepared breakfast, she dipped into his bathroom, closing the curtain tight behind her. It was merely another symbol of his generosity. She’d slept for goddess knows how long after the Calamity but remembered very clearly in the early days that his home was set up only for the young man that inhabited it, with a chamber pot and she assumed the catch-all kitchen sink. She’d caught him washing his hair there after waking up in one of her hazes. 

Those hazes were deep and foggy, but whenever she’d wake from one he’d have changed some aspect of his home. A bowl of fruits on the table, a small city’s stock of fruit cake in the pantry, curtains on the windows and most importantly he’d cleared under his stairs to make way for a bathtub, a sink and a mirror, shielding it all with a long white curtain. 

She cleaned the dirt from beneath her fingernails, scrubbed her hands until they were sparkling. She took a clean wash cloth and wiped her face until she was flushed and fresh. She took her hair down- she’d thrown it in a messy pile on the top of her head before venturing out to garden- she brushed it quickly with a comb Link had gifted to her, an intricately carved little thing he’d found in the ruins of the castle. Her mother had used it to comb her hair when she was a little girl. She tied her plait off, threw it over her shoulder and felt ready to face breakfast.

He’d already set the table when she emerged. Goron ceramics and Zora silverware, both gifts of gratitude for saving the kingdom. She felt guilty that she had nothing to give him. The only things she had... were his. 

“Toast?”

She found him kneeling by the fire, it’s flames quelled by a large hot plate where bacon and eggs bubbled and squeaked to perfection. She shook her head, walking to the teapot- a golden piece sent from Cheiftan Riju of the Gerudo. It was beautiful and befitting of the Hero of Hyrule. She poured them both a tea, he’d already laced it with honey though he preferred his a little less sweeter than she.

“Fresh, please.”

She took a chair and drew her legs to her chest, clutching her mug tight. Taking a sip, she looked to him again and gave a quiet sigh. Even as he cooked he hummed, though this time a Sheikah medley she’d heard Cottla and Koko sing as they skipped about their village and sat by the cooking pot while their dinner stewed. She envied how easily he’d been able to create a life for himself. Days came and went were she could scarcely get out of bed. Sometimes she couldn’t hold a rational thought long enough to have a conversation. She felt helplessly disconnected from herself and everyone around her. 

He rose from the fireplace, holding the hot plate with a tea towel and began loading her plate first- with piles upon piles of bacon and eggs. He flourished it with a sprig of parsley and for a second she felt her chest swell with pride. Parsley was the first plant she’d successfully grown. It was quashed, however, when Link haphazardly threw his own breakfast onto a plate and began shovelling into his mouth before he’d even sat down. 

She picked at her bacon before resigning herself to just eat the bread. The heat of the breakfast had caused the butter to melt through the thick cut- she gave a quiet moan when she took her first bite. He looked to her and grinned, toast all in his teeth and yet she found his enthusiasm charming. Her face warmed and before her cheeks could flush she rolled her eyes and took another bite of bread. She didn’t see how her eating could be so enthralling to him.

When she began cutting herself another slice of bread, lathering it with butter, he snorted and grabbed her plate- unspoken between the both of them that she wouldn’t have touched the bacon and eggs anyway. He was always going to finish off her portion. 

“Wish you’d eat more.” He grumbled through a mouth of eggs.

“Well, I wish you’d use your manners.” She quipped, sitting back once again, mug in hand and slab of bread in the other.

Link rolled his eyes, “No one can survive on bread and fruit.”

Zelda ate. She ate as much as she needed to, as she wanted to. She enjoyed bread, it was simple and easy to eat. And he knew as much that she had a sweet tooth- fruit was proven to be healthier compared to the copious amount of meat he ingested. Even so, he always proclaimed when he could get her to eat even a mushroom skewer a great day. Like it was his grandest accomplishment.

“Urbosa would kill me if she knew I wasn’t looking after you,” he spoke mostly to himself, but the name itself sent her heart to her throat, “I just want you to get better.”

“I don’t need to get better.” She snapped. 

His eyes widened as he looked to her and truthfully the outburst scared her as much as it must have him. Even so, she was fuming. Because she was okay. She was fine. Link was out of line. He wasn’t giving her the freedom she wanted, wouldn’t allow her to do anything. Hadn’t even taken her to the remaining Hylian settlements, nor Gerudo Town or Rito Village as a good knight should have done. He’d done nothing but hinder her.

“You’re not-“

“I’m fine.”

She threw her bread on the table and pushed out of her seat, storming to the door. Bolson and Karson had made their way to the campfire already and sent her a wave and a happy good morning- she clenched her fists tight, nails digging into the palm of her hand, determined not to show those who’d always been so lovely to her how upset she was.

“Good morning,” her voice was flat, she tried to make up wish a flourish of her arm and a smile until the door was thrown open behind her and Link ran into her. 

“Oh, uh,” He stuttered, looking to his friends, “Morning, lads!” She felt his hand touch her back, and he murmured a soft, “Please come back inside, Zelda.” 

“No.”

She took off down the hill, arms crossed tight over her chest and huffing under her breath. She shot her anger into every step because he was the stupidest boy she’d ever met, because he knew nothing and he had the gall to mention Urbosa so casually. How dare he. He knew nothing of her and he knew nothing of how well Zelda was healing because she was healing fine. Just fine.

“Zelda, please-“

“Leave me alone!” She yelled, nails so tight in her palms she felt them pierce, coming to a stop at the lake’s edge. He kept behind her, she could hear him pacing in the long grass. Back and forth, muttering under his breath. She sat on a lone stump by the water, curling her arms around her legs, face red hot and ready to explode.

“Are you going to apologise?” Her voice was tight and angry. She hardly recognised herself. Link’s pacing stopped suddenly, she looked over her shoulder only to see that he was heavy with anger too. 

“I-ugh- No?” He threw his hands up and shook his head, brows furrowed deep, “I said nothing wrong- You’re not okay.”

“I am! I’m okay, I am!” She felt hot tears in her eyes and a burn in her stomach, “Don’t tell me I’m not- I’m fine and I’m happy and you never let me do anything and if I’m not okay it’s because of you!”

He groaned loudly, she looked back again to find him squat on the ground, head between his palms, fingers deep in his hair. It was falling again from the leather he’d tied earlier that morning, golden around his face and she hated him for being so beautiful when she was so furious with him. She looked back to the pond and tried to collect her breath, rubbing the tears from her eyes and the hair from her face. She wanted to apologise to him- she never wanted to have snapped in the first place, she didn’t deserve his kindness, she didn’t deserve to have a place in his life-

“You’re not happy, Zelda.”

It broke her. 

A sob burst from her, pushing out from deep within. She thought of poor Urbosa, Daruk, Revali and Mipha. The countless others that died because of her inability to procure the goddess’ power until it was too late. Her father- goddess, she could have saved him too, could have made him proud. The heavy years of loneliness in the castle, fighting every day until she didn’t know her name anymore and the Calamity’s power was all consuming and she could think nothing but awful thoughts, where hope had no place.

“…After everything, I don’t expect you to be okay,” His voice drifted into her consciousness, she buried her face in her arms, hot tears pouring down her cheeks, “Goddess, I had it lucky. I didn’t know who I was. I didn’t know anything. All I had were these memories and they didn’t make sense- felt like it had all happened to someone else and I was just forced to live it.”

She felt a hand on her shoulder and then he was close, perched beside her on the stump. He was warm where she was cold. If she was the reincarnation of the goddess, he was the human embodiment of divine light.

“I knew it was my duty to save Hyrule- but I didn’t want it to define me. I wanted my own life.” 

Pain stabbed at her, nicking her anywhere it could. Laced with her failures, the opportunities she didn’t take, her friends died so she could live and she wasn’t worth that. She would have replaced them in a heartbeat.

“The only constant thing was you. Without your voice- I- I don’t know-“ His voice broke off for a moment. The fingers on her back shifted, pressed harder. Then he was pulling her around, and her face was in his chest and his arms were tight and warm and safe. She sobbed hard into his tunic and the hero rocked her back and forth, he smelt of earth and the forest and fresh bread and everything calming. Everything like home.

“You kept me strong, Zelda. Let me do the same for you.”


	2. warm intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It became quite clear, almost as soon as Link had disappeared into the valley leaving a trail of dust behind him, that Zelda did not cope very well with being alone.

He brought home a gift.

It was a cold night. Zelda, rugged up and bracing herself for the oncoming winter had spent her day in front of the hearth, relaxed on the featherbed she’d dragged from the loft two nights past. The house was a mess- piles of books surrounded her. Some upturned, others with pages folded and laden with scribbles and notes. Plates of empty fruit cake and mugs of leftover tea stacked in the sink. Blankets and pillows surrounded her like a fort. 

Before Link left for Kakariko he’d made her promise him that she’d _relax_. She’d tried her hardest. Waking late the first morning, taking her horse out, cleaning, tending to the garden. By the time she’d done those it was just before midday and well, Zelda had never been great at sleeping in so an hour after sunrise had been a most adequate time for her to rise. 

She’d spent the majority of the day in the lab, allowing Symin and Purah to fuss over her. She assisted with their experiments- they were attempting to replicate the Sheikah Slate and had been rather perturbed that Link had taken the Master Cycle to Kakariko rather than a steed. She found solace in their research. Tinkering with discarded guardian parts from the units that had deactivated after the calamity, attempting to shape and build them into something that slightly resembled the Slate. It had been the perfect opportunity for her to not think about how lonely she felt.

It became quite clear, almost as soon as Link had disappeared into the valley leaving a trail of dust behind him, that Zelda did not cope very well with being alone.

So she’d slept that night in the lab- and as Purah was not used to having many guests, nearly froze herself to death under a scrap of blanket on the couch. She’d woken the next morning covered in goose pimples, starving and they’d had seldom a scrap to feed her. Purah was subjecting Symin to an all protein diet for ‘research’, and though months had passed Zelda still didn’t have a stomach for meat. She’d trudged back home as soon as she could with a bundle of books on one shoulder and kindling over the other- determined to keep herself occupied, full and most importantly warm.

As she turned the page, she had a momentary thought to clean up some before Link returned from his trip, but with a soft sigh and eyes on the next line of prose, she immediately thought against it. Mostly because Link was not due to return for another two days, and finally, after days of trying- she _was_ relaxing.

The few months post the emotional weight of the day by the lake had been hard. Infinitely harder than she would have liked to admit. More exhausting than she could have ever anticipated. Link, concerned mostly with ensuring that she was getting better, made her work so hard to confront the things she’d been trying to avoid. Instead of feeling like she was holding her breath, she felt like she was constantly exhaling, exerting all her energy into bettering herself. There were days she spent in bed, teary and sad- Link likened her to a bruised durian. She’d tossed a pillow at him for ever making the comparison.

When he claimed that durians were his favourite fruit, she’d tossed another pillow at him. 

And there were days she felt more bright and open than ever before. She could spend all day in the village, shopping and playing with the children. Prima would often host her for tea and had begun to teach Zelda how to bake. She wasn’t great at it, the village children scattered whenever she came near them with a pie and Sagye flat out refused to eat them or even talk to her if she entered the shop with something baked in her hands. Link however, loved her creations. She swore once she saw his cheeks peak a little green but he never complained and ate up anything she offered him. On those days she fell asleep with a warm glow in her belly.

“ _Shh... Be quiet_.”

The voice was quiet, but it made her heart thump. She shot up, clutching a hand to her chest and ready to reach out for Urbosa’s Scimitar with the other, hanging close to her head above the fireplace. There were muffled footsteps outside the door- Goddess- she forgot to lock up after venturing out for a fresh loaf of bread earlier that day. Hateno was a safe place, surely it could not be anyone with bad intentions? 

As she reached for the scimitar, trying desperately to reason with herself that it was just a drunk Bolson who’d forgotten where his house was- the door opened.

The figure was dark and shadowy, standing in the doorway hunched over something. It whined quietly- and all she could make of the figure from the solitary lit candle that sat beside her were large shoulders and heavy boots.

“ _If you wake her up- I swear to Hylia I will take you back._ ”

“Link?”

The figure’s head shot up, and with it, a hood fell off- revealing even in the most dim of light, Link’s bright crop of golden hair, “Zelda?”

Instead of grabbing for the scimitar, she took the candle in its stand and stood, holding a blanket around her shoulders, “Why are you home?”

He laughed, still half hunched as he stepped from the doorway and closed it behind him, “Why are _you_ awake? Thought you’d be passed out by now.”

She rolled her eyes and walked to the other candlesticks in the room, lighting them one after the other, “I was reading- _relaxing_ as you demanded of me.”

He gave a snort, “I said relax, not destroy the house.”

When she turned from the last candle, and truly surveyed the bottom landing she felt a flush flood her cheeks. Messier than she remembered ever letting it get, blankets and pillows strewn about, the tea set knocked over- thankfully empty- the pile of firewood by the fireplace had fallen over. Evidently her little mess had not been contained to a single corner of the house. She looked down to her feet, embarrassed and a little bashful, “It’s really not that bad-“

Link cut her off with a single yelp and a dark blur shot out from underneath his cloak.

Black, white and tan, a little unsteady on its legs but surveying the house with a strong, sniffing intensity, Zelda clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped, “What is that?!”

Quickly, he scooped the small puppy back into his arms, shaking his spare hand out, “Beast in the body of a pup. Been biting me the whole ride here.”

He placed it gently in her arms and instantly the ‘beast’ curled against her breast with a soft, content sigh. Link scoffed, taking off his hood and hung it by the door muttering a quiet, “ _Of course it likes you._ ”

Zelda gasped in awe, fingers burying in its soft fur. It was so small. She didn’t think anything in the world could be so small. It sighed again, nuzzling its tiny, dark nose into the wool of her tunic and tears inexplicably began to pool in her eyes. Because it was small, because it was warm, because it was soft, because it had the same markings as the dog that scared Daruk in Eldin so long ago. 

She gave a soft laugh, and wiped at her eyes, “Why do you have it?”

He was collecting plates and mugs from the floor, stacking them by the others in the sink, tucking the chairs back beneath the table and doing everything she should have been doing while he was away. He shrugged, picking up the tea set and placing it back on the tray, “The retriever at Duelling Peaks stable- had ten pups and Tasseren couldn’t look after ‘em all- that one was the runt-“ He then mumbled under his breath, “Doesn’t bite like a runt.”

She walked, slow and as careful as she could because knowing that little runt for less than a moment had filled her with a love so strong she knew she could not allow anything to hurt it. When it rested its head on her arm like a pillow, she felt her heart almost snap in two. Cradling the pup, she sat down on the featherbed drawing her legs underneath herself. For a moment she thought of cold nights, tucked in her mother’s embrace. Illustrated books, soft blankets and a warm voice setting her to sleep. 

The bed dipped next to her and Link’s hands were pulling the blanket that had slipped off shoulders and tucked it under her chin, “He’s yours, if you want him.” He brushed away her tears, “I uh… Well, I read- it might be good for you.”

“You read?” Zelda gave a soft giggle, burying her nose in the pup’s soft fur, “I didn’t know you could read.”

Link snorted again, and she laughed more. How had one mere moment with a pup made her feel so light? Or, as she looked to the Hero of Hyrule, and held a sigh- was it Link? Still in his travelling gear- he chose to forego his Champion’s Tunic now the calamity was gone, and much preferred the less obvious Hylian tunic- he looked rugged, _wild_. He’d asked Sagye to dye it dark for a certain level of anonymity whilst on the roads- and whilst she was used to the bright blue of his old tunic, Link in dark clothes was a sight to behold. 

With a grunt of a laugh and a smile, he fell back onto the featherbed and tucked his hands behind his head, “Didn’t know you were funny.”

She giggled again, running a finger down the small nose of her pup. His nose twitched and she melted, completely under it’s spell. She too lay down, curled with the pup on her side and looked to Link. Eyes closed and hair ruffled, dirt smudged on his cheeks from the long ride and smelt of a stable- but Goddess it felt like home.

“Is he really mine?” She asked quietly.

Link simply hummed a ‘ _yes_ ’, before scratching his head and through a long yawn asked, “Whatta-ya gonna name him?”

“I think-“ She paused for a moment and looked to her new pup, resting his head on his paws, eyes closed and so very content, “I think I’ll name him, Ru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no sexy, maybe next time?? also ru= nayru, but I thought ru was cuter

**Author's Note:**

> hey this will probably have a sexy sequel so gimmie some time to pop that out


End file.
